Sabor fresa
by Briel Black
Summary: Había sido el italiano quien había acortado distancias. En respuesta Yamamoto lo aprisionó más a la pared mientras perdía sus labios entre besos.


**Disclaimer: **Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas (al fanfics, pues), son mías, los personajes de Katekyo Hitma Reborn son propiedad de Akira Amano.

**Sabor fresa.**

La sonrisa de Tsuna era casi tan grande como la de Lambo: tan infantil y que denotaba tantas esperanzas que era difícil de procesarlo. Sentía una felicidad tan inmensa con lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, y más por el instante que era, por las personas con quienes lo estaba compartiendo. Pareciese que la mirada de desaprobación de Gokudera se suavizara a breves lapsos sólo con percatarse de lo bien que la estaban pasando todos sus compañeros, y no era para menos.

Esa inconmensurable cantidad de risas, bromas y anécdotas que inundaba el lugar por completo hacían de ese efímero momento algo memorable que no iba a ser posible borrar de la memoria de alguno de ellos, porque al fin, de eso y nada más se componía la vida: de esos cortos lapsos de alegría y satisfacción que se podían vivir junto a aquellas personas a quienes se tiene la dicha de apreciar.

Por un momento, los presentes se reservaron los comentarios, permitiéndole a un silencio abrumador que se abriera paso entre ellos. Entre la desesperación y la frustración a causa de la carencia de sonidos, el joven bovino optó por una solución sencilla y que tendría resultados más que satisfactorios, y no dudó ni un instante en arrojar lo que aún había en su vaso de helado en en blanquecino rostro del otro Italiano de orbes verdes.

Incluso Lambo se sorprendió de que hubiera salido tanto helado de ahí, juraría que quedaba sólo un poco, pero bueno, Gokudera no iba a matarlo tampoco por una simple broma, ¿o si? Pero esa fue la bomba que, paradójicamente, hizo explotar al bombardero.

Para antes de que cualquiera pudiera percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, el delgado cuello de Lambo estaba siendo presionado contra la mesa por nada menos que las manos de Hayato, con una fuerza tal que parecía con el verdadero afán de cortar la respiración del menor, aunque los restos de helado color rojizo se trataran de colar por sus párpados. Gokudera, sólo atinó a soltar al Bovino y tallarse los ojos cuando ésto ocurrió.

—Sólo debes ira a lavarte la cara —propuso el joven Sasagawa, mientras asentía seguidas veces con la cabeza.

—Claro, cabeza de músculo, como puedo ver perfectamente por dónde estoy pisando y no voy a caerme como estúpido —de no haber tenido el rostro lleno de helado, le habría dirigido una verdadera mirada de odio e ira incontenible.

—Voy yo, senpai. —Ofreció Yamamoto sin pensarlo dos veces, al ver que el boxeador estaba comenzando a levantarse para guiar al bombardero al baño. Y realmente el sol y la tormenta no se llevaban del todo bien, además, Yamamoto sentía que cada uno de los presente había aportado algo para hacer más ameno el momento y, bueno, no podía permitirse quedar atrás respecto a ello.

Comenzaron a caminar por aquél parque de diversiones con Gokudera casi pisándole los talones al guardián de la lluvia, mientras éste lo llevaba de un brazo como si se tratase de un menor de diez años y eso era más que degradante para Hayato. Pero a pesar de sus reclamos y constantes maldiciones le agradecía —internamente y muy en el fondo de su corazón— que no lo dejara caer cuando tropezaba.

Llegaron al susodicho baño y, literalmente, Hayato corrió a los lavamanos para enjuagar su rostro, sintiendo la frescura del líquido sobre su piel. Pasó el dorso de su mano por encima de sus párpados para erradicar los restos de agua y ladeó levemente la cabeza para que los mechones plateados que se habían humedecido segundos atrás, desaguaran por completo. Esto mientras miraba a Yamamoto, con un tono rojizo en las mejillas apenas perceptible, primero porque alguien había tenido que guiarlo hasta el maldito baño por culpa de la vaca estúpida y eso lo avergonzaba a sobremanera, segundo, porque había sido justamente el baseboll-freak, y tercero por que el espadachín no le había quitado los ojos de encima en ningún momento y Gokudera se había percatado de ello.

—Vámonos. —Ordenó el italiano comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta en la que estaba recargado Takeshi. Pero un brazo obstruyendo su paso no era parte de sus planes y miró al portador para demandarle el paso para salir. Miró hacia arriba con fastidio y, al bajar su guardia, Yamamoto sacó provecho y lo acorraló contra la pared, con uno de los brazos aferrado a su cintura y con el otro a un costado se su cabeza, volviéndole nulo el movimiento.

Trató de decir algo, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta al sentir el rostro de Takeshi acercándose más de lo que debería a sus labios, con tal suavidad y sutileza que temiera romperlos, consiguiendo solamente extender el carmesí de las mejillas de Gokudera. El cosquilleo que se hacía presente en en estómago del bombardero, era tan nuevo como la sensación extenuante de saber que Yamamoto estaba a punto de besarle y la satisfacción incomprensible que sentía por ello.

El espadachín abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa cuando sintió los labios de Gokudera sobre los suyos, y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al percatarse de que había sido el italiano quien había acortado distancias. Lo aprisionó más a la pared mientras perdía sus labios entre besos que se tornaban deseosos y demandantes con el pasar de los segundos y las caricias que Hayato daba a su cuello.

Una vez que alejaron sus rostros un par de milímetros para poder verse directamente a los ojos, Yamamoto atinó a decir: —Sabes a fresa. —La vergüenza tan obvia en la mirada de Gokudera era sumamente enloquecedora a los ojos miel del guardián.

—Idiota. —Y depositó otro corto beso en sus labios antes de zafarse del agarre del espadachín y retornar su camino a la mesa donde estaba sentado el décimo. Tratando de entender qué era ese nuevo sentimiento que se hacía presente en su cuerpo. Y por su parte, Yamamoto no podía dejar de sonreír por saberse correspondido.


End file.
